My Side Of The Story
by BakuganDeathNoteFan123
Summary: The story of Levi, a young boy who was murdered, unable to move on, and sees things he doesn't want to see. (Prequel\Side Story to "Night Shift Gone Wrong". Rated T for blood.)


**A\N: I don't know why I'm doing this. You're probably saying "BDF123(Not in the mood to type my full name)! You usually write sequels and prequels when you finish the story!" And you're right, but this counts as a side story, so let's do this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>I've never felt love or happiness. I was born into a poor family, and my parents never loved me. They told that I never should've been born, and that everything was my fault. By the time I was nine, I couldn't take it anymore, and ran away. I'm thirteen now, and things haven't gotten better for me. If anything, it's gotten worse. Like today for example, I'm sick, and I havr no way of getting better.<p>

I was walking around the town, with no specific destination in mind. I occasionally wiped some snot away from my face with my dirty sleeve. I hate getting dirty. But, I couldn't help it, the closest thing I had to a shower was the rain, which coldly poured down on my body at night. I noticed a building, and for some reason, I was drawn to it. I walked over to it, and looked at the sign.

_Fredbear's Family Diner._

I looked through the glass doors. There was a small group of kids around my age, if not, younger. They were currently being served cake, by what looked like an animatronic bear. Some of them looked bored, while the rest looked… Happy. They were laughing, smiling, and eating cake. A girl with red hair, noticed me, smiled, and waved, as if she was asking me if I wanted to come in. I shook my head, and she looked disappointed before going back to her cake.

I felt something wet go down my face. It wasn't snot, because these were coming from my eyes. I put a hand to my face, and realized that these were tears. I was crying. Why? Why would I be crying from watching some kids eat cake? It was then that I realized why.

It's because they were living a life that I can't have.

As I silently cried, I didn't notice the car parking behind me. I didn't notice the man walk up to me. I didn't notice the man take out a knife, and use it to slit my throat before he quickly got in his car, and drove away. I didn't notice until it was too late.

The pain seared through me, as I fell to the ground, covered in blood. Nobody noticed me. I died, covered in my blood, with tears still running down my face.

However, I didn't move on. I couldn't. I lived a life that was nothing but crap, that ended in nothing but pain. My soul had nowhere to go. I was trapped here.

The diner shut down shortly after my death. And three years later, it reopened. But, not as Fredbear's Family Diner, instead as Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Freddy returned, along with some new friends, Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate. This is where my soul remained. However, it was shut down for reasons that I won't explain to you. Of course, it reopened once again two years later in 1987, with new animatronics called the "Toy" animatronics. And two new characters, Balloon Boy and The Puppet. I decided I want a body, and of course, chose to posses one of the animatronics. I eventually decided on The Puppet, as a body that I could use, since it was the closest thing to a human (that actually goes to Balloon Boy, but The Puppet also looked more suitable).

Weeks passed, and a familiar man showed up. I could just tell it was him. It was the man who killed me. He dressed up as a golden version of Freddy, and was leading five kids away. They looked like nice kids. One of them even looked like she could be related to me. I knew, that they were going to die.

I couldn't let them end up like me. I tried my best to escape the box I was kept in, but I couldn't since I was unable to move on my own, if someone was winding up my music box, which usually kept me calm. Right now, music box or not, I was panicking.

One of the kids, a girl, managed to escape and ran away as fast as she could. However, when she reached the Kids Cove, she tripped and fell on the floor, and the man, still dressed up as the yellow bear caught up to her, and took off his mask and began to say something to her. However, before he could drag her back to the back room and kill her, Mangle (or _"Toy Foxy"_ as she was once called), suddenly attacked. I remembered that they were programmed to attack anyone who would be considered a threat to children. However, she missed the man… And bit the girl.

The damage was really bad. The girl lost a chunk of her frontal lobe. She was taken to the hospital, and the man was arrested. I thought the man who ended my life being punished would put my soul at ease. But it didn't, because it wasn't my death he was punished for.

Of course, the incident resulted in Freddy's being shut down once again. The toy animatronics would be scrapped, because Mangle "attacked a child", and the old animatronics would be used again if they ever reopened once again. Before I left my body, I knew what I had to do.

The souls of the four kids who weren't lucky enough to escape also haven't moved on. They were scared, I could tell. I would give them bodies of their own. I knew exactly what these bodies would be: The old animatronics.

When night fell, and the music box stopped, I went to the Parts and Service room, where, to my luck, the spirits of the kids and the old animatronics happened to be. I took each soul, and put it in each animatronic.

"This is my gift to you." I told each of them.

I still haunt this place. I no longer have a body, since The Puppet was scrapped. I'm just a ghost who wanders the pizzeria. Occasionally, I give little messages to anyone stupid enough to stay the night here.

This is how I have to spend eternity, haunting a pizzeria with a horrible reputation. But, at least I have _them_ to keep me company now.

* * *

><p><strong>A\N: I'm sorry if Levi was a little OOC. Also, I think Mangle's a girl, deal with it.<strong>


End file.
